


I'll Always Protect You

by SuperTeenLock_1723



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Alistair, Alpha Azazel (Supernatural), Alpha Bartholomew, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha John Winchester, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha Raphael, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But wanted this time, Castiel Saves Dean Winchester, Castiel is a saint, Dean Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Depressed Dean Winchester, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Eventual Happy Ending, Family Reunions, Fluff, Forced Abortion, Forced Relationship, Good Parent John Winchester, Guilty John Winchester, Guilty Mary Winchester, Guilty Sam Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Dean Winchester, Loving Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Mpreg, No more forced abortions, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Mary Winchester, Omega Trafficking, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Rape/Non-con Elements, Severely underage, Sex Slave Dean Winchester, Smut, Sold Dean, Underage Dean Winchester, Underage Sex, Verbal Abuse, mary is alive, more mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperTeenLock_1723/pseuds/SuperTeenLock_1723
Summary: Dean Winchester has been in an omega trafficking ring since he was 14, sold to an alpha three separate times. He endures abuse and rape, soon drawing the conclusion that all alpha's are the same. Until he meets one who's not.
Relationships: Alistair/Dean Winchester, Azazel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Lucifer/Dean Winchester
Comments: 16
Kudos: 125





	I'll Always Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> Please read tags first. This could be triggering.

The whip cracked, the loud sound bouncing off of the walls and assaulting Dean's ears. The omega let out an absolutely heartbreaking cry, hot tears spilling over his clenched eyelids no matter how much he tried to hold them back. Proving once more that he was just a slave to his omega status. 

"Shut up!" Bartholomew hissed, and Dean tried to stop the sobs that were clawing at his throat, attempting to escape. 

Bartholomew was his trainer, trying to turn Dean into the 'perfect' omega. 

"No alpha will want to deal with a crying bitch of an omega. Don't. Make. A. Sound." The alpha warned, bringing the whip back down. Dean lurched forward, eyes so tightly shut he saw spots behind his lids, tears leaving his face scratchy and uncomfortable, but he made no further sounds.

Once the whip stopped, the searing burn on Dean's back lessened with cool air hitting him full force, but the juxtaposition made him hiss through clenched teeth. 

"That's enough for today. But due to how long it took for you to shut your whore mouth, you can stay tied up here for the night." Dean let out an involuntary whimper, but the alpha ignored him, turning off the light as he made his exit, submerging Dean in darkness.

He dealt with the smell of urine, blood, and mold until exhaustion inevitably took over.

...

Training took two months. Two months of pain and torture until he was deemed a 'good enough bitch' to be sold. He learned how to stay quiet -no matter what-, how to pleasure an alpha and take their knot, and the basic rules: Don't speak unless spoken to; Don't look an alpha in the eyes without permission; Always walk behind and to the left of an alpha; Spread your legs when told; Don't cum, you don't get pleasured; and most importantly, do everything the alpha demands, without hesitation. 

_ If you do that, you'll survive.  _ Those six words rang around in his head each day. If you do, meaning if he doesn't, and alpha could potentially hurt him to the point of death. 

It was the day after his training officially ended that he was sold. They told him that with his young age, he was in high demand. 

The alpha that bought him was named Azazel and he smelled like rotten meat. Dean had to physically refrain from gagging, the horrid smell making his stomach churn in disgust, and he felt bile coming up -and fast-, but knew he had to push it down or face the consequences. 

There was a quick transaction of cash and then Azazel was handed the leash attached to Dean's too-tight collar before he was being led out of the building by his new alpha. 

Dean forced his arms to hang limply at his sides even as he wished to cover his naked body from both the stare of this repulsive alpha and the cold bite of the wind. 

Azazel took him to a big, black SUV, pushing him into the back seat, the alpha following him. As soon as the door was closed, the driver peeled out of the parking lot, no doubt breaking multiple driving laws. 

Before Dean could even begin to get comfortable on the seat, he was pushed to the floor, then roughly manhandled between the alpha's legs by his hair. Pinpricks of sharp pain shot down his spine, and Dean closed his eyes, breathing deep to keep all noises shoved down deep in his gut. He couldn't screw this up, too scared of the consequences. 

Azazel growled, undoing his pants to pull his cock out, slapping it against Dean's cheek. "Suck," He commanded, and Dean was quick to obey. 

Azazel tasted worse than he smelled, a feat Dean didn't know possible.

He closed his eyes, relying on muscle memory as he let his mind slip away, numbing his senses and blocking out what was happening. 

... 

The strongness of the scent in Azazel's house made Dean's vision swim and he felt sick to his stomach. 

Even worse, within a few days, the alpha's scent was deep in Dean's skin, as if engraved there, and no matter how many showers spent rubbing himself raw, he couldn't rid himself of the scent surrounding him day and night. 

...

Dean had been with Azazel for a little over a month when everything went to hell. 

Dean put up with everything. Put up with the rough sex that caused blood and bruises, leaving him sore for days; put up with all of the cleaning he was forced to do; put up with always being naked, even if he had to go outside; put up with the shock collar that Azazel liked to shock just for fun; put up with being locked up in the house besides when he tended to the garden; put up with the rough face-fucking that left his throat raw and jaw sore. Even put up with the regular beatings. He put up with everything. But the first time he fucked up, Azazel freaked, went mad in a way Dean had never seen before. 

Dean was washing the weeks' worth of dishes piled up in the sink, humming 'Hey Jude' under his breath, a song he remembered from long ago. From before he was just a slave. Just a bitch to be used. 

Azazel stormed into the room, slamming the side door shut so hard, it rattled the dishes still on the counter. Dean jumped from the sudden noise, a plate slipping out of his wet hands, shattering on the ground. 

Dean turned wide, golden eyes onto the man before immediately lowering them and stuttering out his apologies. 

"I-I'm so sorry, alpha. Let me get tha-" He was cut off with a loud growl, and suddenly Azazel was there, slapping his face so hard his entire head turned. He was then pushed down, crying out when the broken glass made contact with his knees. 

"You worthless omega bitch!" He yelled, kicking Dean in the ribs. "I regret buying you. No alpha will ever want your needy, ugly ass. You good-for-nothing whore!" Dean's whole body jolted when he felt jolts of electricity spread through his body from the shock collar.

"Clean up the glass and then go to the basement. You can sleep there." The alpha ordered before stalking off, leaving Dean to himself to break down and start crying in the mess of his blood and the broken glass.

...

Dean pulled his knees up tighter to his chest, trying to ignore how much his body hurt. The dog kennel was definitely  _ not  _ intended for anything larger than a beagle, and Dean had been cooped up in this cage for three days. 

After meeting Azazel in the basement, Dean was whipped until he threw up from the pain before going unconscious. He woke up to being roughly shoved into the cage, left there alone. Azazel didn't even come down to give him food or water, and he could tell he was severely dehydrated. 

But then, the basement door opened, light flooding into the room, making Dean squint at how bright it was. When his eyes finally adjusted, he realised it was not Azazel, but Bartholomew. 

Dean could smell the potent smell of alpha rage as he stalked closer. "Already ruined this, huh? Stupid omega bitch." Dean winced, trying not to let the hurtful words get to him. 

Bartholomew got Dean out of the cage, gripping his neck tightly when the omega almost toppled to the ground when his unused legs couldn't support him. 

While being led up the stairs, Dean wobbled, legs cracking with each step as he got the joints used to moving again. The pain of being forced to do so after being curled for three days was excruciating, though. 

...

Bartholomew was crueler than ever in the time it took to find another buyer for Dean. 

Most of the two weeks he was back there was spent tied up to the ceiling and starving. He was let down every few days to drink out of a moldy dog bowl, and his back was treated to prevent any deadly infections. 

And when he was let down to meet his new alpha, his arms were raw and sore, purple wrists swollen and bloody. 

"Lucifer, this is the omega we told you about. Very well trained, but even the best-trained omega's mess up sometimes. He takes his punishments very well, though, so you can be as harsh as you wish."

Dean pulled his brows together as he stared down at the dirty ground. He was naked with a cockcage tight around his flaccid dick. 

The alpha, Lucifer, made an appraising sound as he looked Dean over. The omega could practically  _ feel  _ the eyes raking down his body, and he repressed a shudder. 

"He's a pretty one," The alpha smelled, but it was his voice that made Dean want to curl in on himself. Something wasn't right, but he couldn't place what it was exactly. 

Bartholomew made a noise of agreement, looking over the omega whose leash he held. "He is, isn't he? Takes a knot so well, too. Trained him myself."

Dean's stomach turned and he couldn't remember a time when he felt dirtier than he did now. 

Lucifer hummed before walking around to see Dean's backside. 

Dean had to refrain from moving away when he felt Lucifer's too rough fingers prodding at his dry hole. 

He'd take Azazel over Lucifer any day. Because while Azazel didn't exactly make Dean feel safe, he definitely felt better with him than he did with Lucifer. 

And he almost choked when he breathed in Lucifer's acidic smell with each inhale. 

"I think I'll take him," Lucifer decided, and Dean heard him pull out cash to pay for his new omega. 

Bartholomew handed over Dean's leash for the second time, and Dean looked up to see his smile. 

"Pleasure doing business with you, Lucifer. Enjoy," And with that, Dean was led out of the building while wondering how long this one would last. 

...

Dean quickly learned that Lucifer got off when omega's were hurt and scared. He always came the hardest when Dean was crying. 

His need to hurt spilled over from the bedroom to their everyday life. Dean could be cleaning when Lucifer would suddenly appear just to push him down and start beating him.

Dean always had bruises and cuts now. Never hurt enough to scar, though. Lucifer said he didn't want Dean to be ugly. His attractiveness was the only good thing about him. 

This led Dean to linger near the mirror when he used the bathroom, trying to find any hint of beauty. All he could see was a lonely, scared, broken omega. 

As well as the terrible physical abuse, Lucifer was also extremely verbally abusive. Every day he made sure to tell Dean how useless he was. About he was just a hole to fill. But the worst thing was when Lucifer talked about how his family abandoned him, and if they saw him now, they would be ashamed that their son was such a cock-slut. 

Dean was forced to sleep in a dog kennel with no blankets or pillows. The cold metal pressed into his skin, marking him until late afternoon. He spent each night in pain, freezing, lulled to sleep by his shivering. 

It all came to a screeching salt when he got pregnant, though. Dean had suspicions when he was experiencing morning sickness, but didn't want to voice his thoughts in case he was wrong. 

He took a look at his life, and he couldn't even try to convince himself he was happy here. Not like he could with Azazel. How was he supposed to raise a child here?

But then Lucifer noticed a change in his scent and forced him to take three pregnancy tests. 

All of them came back positive. 

Lucifer was pissed, giving Dean the worst beating he had yet to experience. Dean was worried about the child's safety, but the point was moot. Because the next day, Lucifer told Dean that he either take abortion pills, or Lucifer would beat the child to death, not caring if he died as well. 

Dean felt sick when he forced the pills down his throat. Lucifer slapped him hard before walking away, leaving Dean to crumble in on himself, mourning for his soon-to-be lost child. 

...

After the abortion was successful, Lucifer took him back to Bartholomew. The car ride to the slave warehouse was spent with Bartholomew fuming, eyes red from alpha rage. 

"You're the only damn omega who keeps being returned, you unwanted bitch. Worthless, good-for-nothing whore." It seemed like all of the alpha's in his life only had a few insults they could come up with. 

Dean just closed his eyes, trying not to cry from the onslaught of cruel words. 

"I think a week in the punishment room will teach you your lesson." Dean couldn't keep in the whimper he let out at that.

The punishment room is a room omega's were put in and any alpha could come in and release stress on an omega of their choosing. Whether it's in the form of sex or abuse is up to the alpha. 

Dean's only spent a day in there and it was the worst day of his life. Including the forced abortion.

...

It took another month before Dean was sold again. This time to an alpha named Alistair. This alpha smelled like ash and blood, but it wasn't as strong as his last two alpha's. 

Alistair was an alpha who like to show Dean off to others, therefore he would never leave any visible marks. He was as rough as Azazel was when it came to sex, but not as cruel as Lucifer. 

He had been with Alistair for a little under two months when he brought home another alpha. 

His name was Raphael, and Alistair, the sick fuck, watched happily while Dean was raped by the strange alpha. 

After that first time, Alistair would bring alpha's in regularly, most of them coworker's or client's he was trying to get on the good side of. And he watched happily as they all had their way with Dean. 

Most of the alpha's were rough and forced their way in dry and without prep, leaving Dean a broken, bloody mess. 

One evening, Dean was making dinner when he heard Alistair welcoming another alpha. 

The omega panicked, scent souring before he forced it back to neutral. Dean learned, first impressions aside, that Alistair could be just as cruel as Lucifer. 

Though, somehow, this new alpha smelled... pleasant. Like leather-bound books, the woods after rain, honey, and the hint of something citrusy. And, how the fuck did a  _ rapist _ smell good?

The alpha that Alistair led into the kitchen was the hottest person -secondary gender forgotten- that Dean had ever seen. He had unruly dark hair and unnaturally blue eyes, and this close he smelled fucking delicious. Especially compared to Alistair. 

Thinking of Alistair reminded him that this alpha was a friend of the alpha, and all of his friends were the same. 

"Castiel, this is my omega bitch," He said proudly, and Dean winced, even as he tried to pretend that he was too busy cooking to notice anything. 

"He's like a treat I offer to my guests, help loosen them up before our meeting, so, he's all yours." 

Dean, knowing what was expected of him, bent over the counter, pulling down his shorts. 

He could have sworn there was a bitter tang to this alpha's scent before it went back to normal. 

Dean jumped a bit when he heard the rough voice of the unfamiliar alpha. 

"I'd rather not fuck your mate," He spat, and Dean waited in the silence, not knowing what to do. 

He heard Alistair scoff at the notion. "He's not my mate. Just a good housekeeper and hole." Alistair slapped his ass hard enough to make Dean lurch forward, and he held back the sob bubbling up. 

"Well, anyways, your choice, so... Get back to cooking, omega," He growled, and Dean silently pulled up his shorts before getting back to making dinner. 

When he was sure the two alphas were gone, he stared at the living room entrance thoughtfully.

What kind of game was this other alpha playing?


End file.
